


Substitute Breakup: Fruits Basket

by Sydney_Prince



Category: Fruits Basket, Studio C (TV)
Genre: Bad Romance, Comedy, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Manga & Anime, Parody, Revenge, Sketches, Spoilers, akito sohma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney_Prince/pseuds/Sydney_Prince
Summary: Based on a Studio C Skit, linked below, this is a comedic short featuring Shigure and Ayame...Manga spoilers!!!Link!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQgoWj4RcCE
Relationships: Sohma Ayame & Sohma Shigure
Kudos: 2





	Substitute Breakup: Fruits Basket

"Would you like to order, sir?" the waiter asked.  
"Thank you, but I'm waiting for someone," Shigure replied.  
As the waiter left, Shigure was surprised to see Ayame enter the restaurant.  
"Hello, darling, Shigure," Ayame said, his tone trying to comfort.  
"Sweet, Aya, what are you doing here? I'm waiting for Akito," Shigure said, then in a whisper continued, "I'm really excited about tonight!" Shigure pulled out an engagement ring box.  
Ayame squirmed.  
"Actually, Akito asked me to come here on her behalf," he informed.  
"Is she running late?"  
"Not exactly. May I have a seat?"  
"Absolutely, Aya," Shigure smiled.  
Ayame pulled out a letter and began to read it.  
"We've been dating for a while now," Ayame began.  
"Now, really, Aya! I'm planning to purpose to my girlfriend," Shigure chuckled.  
"Please, Shigure, I'm trying my best to read this," Ayame pleaded.  
"All right, go on," Shigure grinned.  
"I just don't think it's working out between us," Ayame started.  
"What!? Why not?" Shigure gasped.  
"I don't know, yet,...uh, we've been distant."  
"Well, I'm a writer, I keep weird hours."  
"Uh, huh, I know you keep weird hours with your writing. Funny you just mentioned, then she," Ayame offered a consoling laugh. Shigure even giggled a bit.  
"Not to mention..." Ayame began to say, "Actually I'm gonna skip that."  
"No, what does it say?"  
"Well, we've talked about the dog smell," Ayame replied.  
"Well, I'm trying, it doesn't go away just like that!" Shigure scoffed.  
"Well, try harder!" Ayame lashed out.  
"Well, what about her, you never do what I want!" Shigure pouted.  
"Well, excuse me if my idea of a romantic date isn't going to a fashion show! Wait, that sounds fantastic!" Ayame exclaimed.  
"Exactly, but I'm sorry I can't afford to buy her flowers every night! I don't live off the family fortune, I live off a writer's salary. What does she want from me? " Shigure grunted.  
"Don't you try to make me feel guilty! I could take care of you, but you refused! I'm as much a part of this bond as you!"  
"I may be the zodiac dog, but sometimes you can be a real bi…" Shigure seethed.  
"I'm just so upset!" Ayame looked off.  
"Look, I'm sorry, don't be upset..." Shigure soothed.  
"She wanted a dramatic pause here," Ayame shushed.  
They sat in awkward silence.  
"It's just...you don't...you don't understand me!" Ayame cried. Shigure reached his hand out. "Don't touch me!" Ayame spat. "Wait, never mind, it says I'm supposed to lay my head on your shoulder."  
Shigure put his arm around Ayame, who quietly sobbed.   
"It's just I've been really stressed out. My brother is mad at me, I'm afraid my dog might die, and the only thing I look forward to is my job!" Ayame ranted.  
"She doesn't have a job...or a brother. Wait, by dog do you mean?!" Shigure shouted.  
"I'm sorry, I was talking about myself, actually, and I think if you're not careful, Akito will kill you," Ayame explained.  
"Okay, thank you for the warning, but this isn't about you, Aya!"  
"You're right, I'll go back to the letter...I think we need space," Ayame responded.  
"If that's how you want it," Shigure reasoned.  
"You're not even going to fight for me!" Ayame yelled. "After I gave you the best years of my life! You listen here, Shigure..." Ayame looked at the letter. "Sohma."  
"We have the same last name, Ayame..." Shigure retorted. Ayame slapped Shigure across the face, then walked away.  
"Honey!" Shigure shouted.  
"Don't you honey me!" Ayame turned and looked Shigure deep in the eyes. "This is one sweet nectar you are not going to taste again!"  
"Did she seriously write that?" Shigure questioned.  
"I'm paraphrasing!" Ayame said. He whipped around and left.  
Shigure sat there alone. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
"Might as well not let this reservation go to waste, are you buying?" Ayame said, sitting across from Shigure.  
"Writer's slavery. Akito let me borrow cash to buy her something for our anniversary. This was going to be her gift," Shigure answered.  
"Then... let's live it up and get the most expensive items on the menu!" Ayame suggested. Shigure grinned.


End file.
